


J.J vs the Halloween Party

by roosterteethrambles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterteethrambles/pseuds/roosterteethrambles
Summary: Your housemate invites you to her work Halloween party at the last minute. (Originally published 11/06/14)





	

You were thrilled when your housemate Barbara invited you to her work’s Halloween party, despite the fact that it was incredibly short notice. One quick trip to the mall and you managed to assemble a fairly decent Ramona Flowers costume. It was the only character you could think of in a hurry that had your bright blue hair and that could be accomplished this last minute.

Barbara called up the stairs to you. “Hey, Y/N! You ready yet?”

You came running down the stairs, fully dressed. “Yeah, just gotta grab a few more things. What do you think?”

Barbara looked you up and down. “What, no roller skates?” she grinned.

You scoffed. “Yeah, ‘cause me plus roller skates isn’t bad enough, let’s throw alcohol into that equation too!” You shoved her playfully. “Meet you in the cab.” You skimmed through the kitchen drawer, taking out the two items you’d bought at that ridiculous party prop store. Giggling to yourself as you shoved the items into your bag, you headed out the door.

At the party, Barbara was talking to her boss, but she had introduced you to Chris and Aaron. They’d made small talk with you, asking how you originally met Barbara and what you did as a job, but after that they ended up mostly having their own discussion about future episodes of their show, Social Disorder. Aaron noticed that you seemed out of place and brought you back into conversation. “So how long have you been with JJ then? You two kept that under wraps.”

Your eyebrows knitted together. “I don’t even know a JJ.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Chris asked, eyes wide. You shook your head. “So it’s just coincidence?”

“What is?” you asked.

“Y'know, you’re Ramona, he’s Scott…” Chris pointed over to a tall, attractive man who was indeed wearing a Sex Bob-omb shirt. As his eyes scanned the room, he looked back at you, pointed between the pair of you and grinned excitedly. You grinned back as he approached the three of you.

“Nice costume,” JJ noted. “Who’s it meant to be again?”

“Oh, you know, some girl in a comic-turned-film, not really that well-known,” you joked. “And you?”

“Only the world’s most famous, most awesome comic-turned-film character known to humanity!” As JJ went to outstretch his hand, Aaron interrupted.  
“JJ, this is Y/N. Y/N, meet JJ.”

“I can introduce myself, Aaron. I’m a big boy now,” JJ teased.

“Yeah, but when you two hit it off and we all look back in like 50 years time at least I can say I was the one who introduced you.” You didn’t feel like you knew Aaron well enough to even playfully punch him in the arm, but thankfully JJ did just that anyway.

Chris tugged at Aaron’s shirt. “C'mon, let’s leave 'em to it,” Chris rolled his eyes at you and you laughed. He leant in quickly to tell you quietly, “Remember I did that for you when you guys need a best man, right?”

Level of acquaintance aside, you slapped Chris’ shoulder and he laughed as he and Aaron walked off. “I’m sorry about them,” JJ apologised.

“Don’t be. What are friends for if not embarrassing you, right?” You laughed. “So what convinced you to come as Scott Pilgrim?”

JJ shrugged. “Wasn’t certain if I was gonna come tonight. Last minute job. How about you, Y/N Flowers? I’ve not seen you around the office before, or have I?”

You shook your head. “Barbara invited me yesterday. Had to scrape something up in a day! Why weren’t you gonna come, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise not to get offended or anything,” JJ started, and you nodded. “I’m just a little tired of seeing, like, couples in matching costumes and stuff? Just kinda reminds me that hey, I’m still single!”

“Why would that offend me? It’s not like we dressed up knowing there’d be a Scott or a Ramona there,” you pointed out.

“True,” JJ nodded. “I mean, unless I somehow knew you were going to be here due to a convenient subspace highway in my head that you so happen to use,” he smirked.

You put your hand to your forehead dramatically. “Oh no! The truth is out!” Both of you laughed.

“So, I take it you don’t have, like, Ramona’s giant hammer in there,” JJ pointed to your bag.

With a huge grin, you pulled out the last two items you put into your bag - an inflatable hammer and a pump. “I can in like five minutes!”

JJ’s eyes widened as he beamed. “I totally have Scott’s Power of Understanding sword! We are so getting a picture!” He looked around for a moment. “You not drinking?”

“I am! I just finished it a while ago,” you shrugged.

“What’s your poison?” JJ smirked.

“Ooh, just a Malibu and coke this time, please,” you smiled.

As JJ headed to the bar, you inflated the hammer, thankful he wasn’t there for what could have been an awkward display. With both drinks in his hand, JJ nudged someone holding a camera and gestured with his head to follow him. As the two men approached, JJ introduced his friend as Jon, “or as he’s more commonly known, Risemonger.”

“It’s better if you don’t ask,” Jon admitted. “So, you two genuinely didn’t know each other?” he asked as he adjusted his camera’s settings. You shook your head. “Well, you’re cute together,” Jon smiled, gesturing for the two of you to get closer. You decided to stand back-to-back with JJ, you holding the hammer and him holding the sword as you made battle faces. Jon laughed as he took the picture. “Okay, okay, now turn round, I want a nice one of you guys.”

Turning round, you threw the hammer aside and looped an arm around JJ’s middle. He pulled you in closer, resting his head on top of yours and smiling. As the flash went off, you had an idea. “Wait, I think I blinked!” you exclaimed.

Jon looked at the camera’s screen, puzzled. “No, you loo-”

“I wanna redo that last one!” you interjected.

“Alright, your call,” Jon shrugged. As the red light came on, signalling the flash was about to go off, you pulled away to kiss JJ’s cheek. Jon’s huge grin was revealed as he moved the camera away from his face. “Yeah, you two are adorable.” He waved you both goodbye, and JJ poked you in the side.

“And what was that for?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“Oh, you know,” you looked around, acting vague. “Little preview of what might be to come,” you smirked.

“Only might be?” JJ pouted, closing the gap between you.

“Depends on what you want to happen,” you looked up at him.

His hand cupped your cheek. “Well, I definitely want this,” he smiled as he bent down to kiss you. He kissed gently and sweetly, and your whole body felt like it wanted to smile. You pulled him even closer by his shirt, leaning up to deepen the kiss. JJ broke the kiss to smirk, “Someone’s eager,” adding a wink at the end.

“Not even!” you defended. “I just liked kissing you. Is that such a crime?”

“Not even,” he repeated, earning him a tickle in his side. He squirmed away, giggling.

“Ooh, so you’re ticklish, too! That’ll be useful,” you grinned wickedly.

“I’ll get my revenge someday, Flowers,” JJ raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sure you will. But until then, fancy passing the time?” you copied his expression, tugging at his shirt again.

With a smile, JJ replied, “Gladly.”

As you two kissed, Barbara was taking money from about five different employees. “See, and none of you trusted my matchmaking skills.”

“Not true!” Jon frowned. “I even helped that happen, thank you very much!”

“I was talking to the people giving up their money to us, Risemonger,” Barbara waved the wad of cash in his face. “Guess I should support my patrons, as newly established superheroine Wing Woman. Here,” Barbara gave some to Jon, Chris and Aaron. “Now c'mon! Drinks on me!”


End file.
